


You Are The Cause of My Euphoria

by jww_kmg9697 (Deedee78965)



Series: What Do You Think? (About Us Being Lovers, Not Friends) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bohyuk remains disgusted, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Romance, The Jeon family is number one meanie shippers, meanie, so is Mingyu tbh, wonwoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deedee78965/pseuds/jww_kmg9697
Summary: Mingyu takes Wonwoo out on that first date he promised him. It goes exceedingly well.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: What Do You Think? (About Us Being Lovers, Not Friends) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827037
Comments: 28
Kudos: 332





	You Are The Cause of My Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the sequel to Confession as promised hehe 
> 
> You could probably read this as a stand alone if you really wanted to but it's mean to be read as an epilogue to the events of Confession, so be sure to read that first for the full context of what's happening!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Try not to suck my brother’s soul out of his body with your mouth,” Bohyuk comments as he sits beside Mingyu downstairs. The younger boy side eyes his best friend, who’s sitting upright on the couch, hands in his pockets and eyes glancing nervously to the stairwell and back to the TV screen, his leg bouncing on the floor.

Mingyu gnaws on his bottom lip with his teeth, as he pulls out his phone to check his reflection. He had woken up early that morning to do his hair, styling it a bit with that side part. He was wearing a plain white shirt under his leather jacket, along with a pair of dark blue ripped jeans. Perfect for the date he planned ahead for them.

“Relax, Gyu. It’s just Wonwoo hyung,” Bohyuk says, as he nudges the taller boy with his toe. Mingyu looks over to Bohyuk and shakes his head. “The fact that it’s Wonwoo hyung makes it ten times more nerve wracking,” Mingyu says, as he wipes his hands on his jeans.

“I really like him, Hyuk. I really don’t want to mess this up,” he says. Bohyuk looks at his best friend for a moment, as he pushes himself upright. “Well shit, Gyu, I’ve never seen you this worked up,” the younger comments, and Mingyu opens his mouth to reply when they both hear the sound of the door upstairs opening and closing, followed by footsteps.

Mingyu turns to look at the staircase just as Wonwoo makes an appearance, running down the stairs.

“I’m so sorry to make you wait, Gyu!” he exclaims, but Mingyu doesn’t hear it. He’s too busy trying not to pass out at the sight of the older boy.

Wonwoo’s hair had been getting a bit long lately, and judging by how curly and absolutely  _ adorable  _ it looked, Mingyu could tell he let it air dry the night before. Paired with his ever-present wire rimmed circle glasses, he made the cutest sight that already had Mingyu wanting to squish him in a hug.

He was wearing a plain white dress shirt, along with a blue and red tweed jacket slung over his forearms, paired with plain black jeans. All in all, Mingyu felt like Wonwoo looked like the perfect boyfriend already.

“Ah- uh, no, uh, no problem,” Mingyu stutters out as he jumps to his feet. He hears Bohyuk snort behind him, and he turns to shoot him a glare, only to face back to Wonwoo to see a fond smile on the older boy’s face.

“You ready to go?” he asks Mingyu, and the taller nods, only to almost faint again when Wonwoo takes his hand in his.

“Let mom know I’ll be back by tonight...right?” Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu for a moment. Mingyu shrugs. “You can stay over if you want,” he says, and Wonwoo turns back to Bohyuk. “Actually never mind, tell her I’ll be home by tomorrow,” he says, and Bohyuk nods. “Have fun with that tree,” he says, and Wonwoo laughs, as he drags Mingyu with him to the door.

Mingyu is quick to pull on his shoes, as Wonwoo puts on his jacket, before stepping into his own. “Where are we going today?”

“I thought you might like it if we go to an arcade,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo turns to him after locking the door, eyes sparkling, and a wide smile across his face. “Cool!”

“And then we can eat lunch after, before going to the Han river? Walk around a bit, take some pictures, do coupley stuff,” Mingyu says, as he opens the door for Wonwoo, gesturing for the boy to get in. Wonwoo smiles, as he slides into the passenger seat, leaving Mingyu to shut the door, before jogging around to the driver’s side.

The ride to the arcade is uneventful, as Mingyu talks to Wonwoo about stupid things he saw on the internet, and Wonwoo replies with equally stupid things Soonyoung has said. They both laugh, before settling into periods of comfortable silence, both with equally stupid grins on their faces, as they look away from each other.

Mingyu sneaks a glance at Wonwoo at one of the intersections. The older boy is looking out the window, resting his chin on his palm, eyes looking at nothing, yet there’s that small smile on his lips. The smile that has Mingyu wanting to kiss him senseless all over again, just like he did after he dropped him off on that night.

Once they get to the arcade, both boys are jumping out of the car, Mingyu quick to interlace his fingers with Wonwoo’s as soon as he’s within reach. He ignores the look Wonwoo gives him, and instead just leads him inside. He doesn’t try to hide the smile that’s on his face, as he walks up to the token machine.

“How many should I buy?” Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo moves closer to the machine to see the prices. Mingyu’s heart jumps into his throat when the action has the older boy pressing up against his side, their fingers still laced together. 

_ ‘He’s gorgeous,’  _ is all Mingyu can think, as he looks at Wonwoo’s side profile. He has to resist the urge to comb his fingers through his curly hair, and instead, shoves his other hand into his back pocket to grab his wallet.

“I think 5o tokens is more than enough...besides we can always come back and buy more if we need to,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu nods, as he fishes out a 20,000 won bill from his pocket.

“Wait, shouldn’t we split it equally?” Wonwoo says, stopping Mingyu from putting in the bill. Mingyu laughs at the look on Wonwoo’s face, and he shakes his head. “This whole trip was my idea so I can pay for today,” he says, pulling out another 5,000 won bill. Wonwoo opens his mouth to protest, but Mingyu cuts him off.

“You can pay for our next date, okay hyung?” he suggests, and Wonwoo is silent at that. His cheeks are heating up from the implications that there will be a next date, and Mingyu smiles to himself, as he feeds the machine the money, before collecting their tokens.

He gives half of them to Wonwoo, and they enter into the arcade, wandering from place to place.

“Oooh, let’s play that one!” Wonwoo says, dragging Mingyu over to a game that has ‘Jurassic Park’ written on the side. 

It’s through their time together, that Mingyu finds out Wonwoo is deadly with any games that have any type of shooting in them. Almost every time, Wonwoo either wins, or has more kills than Mingyu and the taller is amazed at Wonwoo’s skills when it comes to video games.

Even when they play Street Fighter later, Mingyu only manages to win one round out of the five. But the victorious smile and the kiss Wonwoo presses to Mingyu’s cheek after makes it all worth it.

It’s almost 2 o’clock when they only have 4 tokens left. Wonwoo points at the air hockey machine close to the entrance. “How about we play air hockey, and the winner gets to choose where we eat?” Wonwoo suggests, and Mingyu nods. “Sounds fair,”

Mingyu is fairly confident he can win this one, since this involves a bit of athletics. At least, that’s what Mingyu tells himself. He’s determined to win at least one of these games before they leave.

They feed the machine the last of their tokens, and they both get into position. Wonwoo pulls the puck out from his side of the machine, and places it on the table, before pushing it in Mingyu’s direction.

They have a gentle back and forth for a while, in a shy, almost teasing way. It’s only when Wonwoo gets that glint in his eye, and starts to push back, that Mingyu rolls up his sleeves and gets serious.

The only noises are the whirring of the machine and the sound of the puck hitting the side of the table. They’re pretty evenly matched, but Mingyu manages to score a goal on Wonwoo, making the boy jump and smile.

His victory is short lived though, as Wonwoo quickly makes his own score on Mingyu. He gets a coy smile thrown in his direction, one that only serves to fuel him to play more aggressively.

There’s a lot of back and forth, as they match each other, beat for beat, scoring so that they’re tied most of the time. 

It’s when Mingyu scores another goal on Wonwoo, that Mingyu realizes they’re at the tiebreaker. Both of them have four points, which means the next goal determines the winner.

He watches Wonwoo as the boy grabs the puck from the side of the machine, before he sets the plastic disk down on the table carefully. He takes a moment though, to adjust his glasses and stretch his neck, but in the process, Mingyu can’t help but stare.

Wonwoo’s always had this habit of running his tongue over his lips when he’s concentrating, and the way he does it is so distracting. Mingyu can feel his heart jump at the sight, especially as Wonwoo runs a hand through his own fluffy hair, before shaking it out, and rolling his neck back. 

_ ‘Stretching,’ _ is what Mingyu’s brain supplies for him, but his eyes are zeroed in on the exposed column of pale, unmarked, smooth skin.

There’s a sharp intake from Mingyu when Wonwoo raises his arms above his head to stretch his back, exposing a sliver of pale skin on his stomach, and Mingyu swears the half-lidded look in Wonwoo’s eyes is more than just leisure. Especially when Wonwoo opens his mouth to speak, and what comes out is a tone in which Mingyu can only describe as sultry, when he says “You ready for the last round, Gyu?”

He doesn’t know if he’s imagining the seductive, half-lidded look in Wonwoo’s eyes, nor if he’s imaging how the low timbre of Wonwoo’s voice is a pitch deeper, but Mingyu can’t do much but nod, not trusting his voice.

_ ‘Is this just my hormones on overdrive, or is Wonwoo hyung really acting like this?’  _ he questions himself, mind distracted. It’s due to this, that with a quick snap of the older boy’s wrist, he scores on Mingyu’s undefended net, making the younger jump in surprise.

“I win!” Mingyu’s eyes shoot up to the older boy, who’s jumping up and down, all past seduction gone, with no traces left behind. Mingyu is left to look at him in shock; did he really just imagine all of that?

“I- what?” is all the taller can say, and Wonwoo skips around to his side of the table, and he leans into the boy saying “you should’ve paid more attention,  _ Mingyu _ ,” 

The way he says his full name and not the usual ‘Gyu’, has the younger’s knees weakening. There definitely was something more than just his usual happy-go-lucky tone he uses around him lately, and Mingyu swears Wonwoo is going to be the death of him. 

As promised, Mingyu lets Wonwoo choose which restaurant they go into for lunch. They end up ordering some fish cakes, along with spicy rice cakes and whole cheese fried chicken for them to share, as Mingyu settles down to actually process what happened at the arcade.

“That wasn’t fair; I demand a rematch,” Mingyu says after the waiter takes their order. Wonwoo looks up at the boy and his lips stretch into a grin. “What do you mean?”

“The air hockey. You were being...distracting on purpose,” Mingyu says, weakly. Wonwoo laughs, as he leans back in his seat. “I asked if you were ready and you nodded,” Wonwoo counters and Mingyu doesn’t know what to say to that. He does have a point there.

“B-but still! It’s not fair, I-” he cuts himself off when he realizes how this is sounding. “I still want a rematch in the future,” he mumbles, and Wonwoo laughs, as he takes a sip of the water.

“I’m always up for it, Gyu,” he says, eyes soft. Mingyu lets out a small breath when he sees how Wonwoo looks at him, and he thanks his lucky stars he isn’t the only whipped one. Reaching across the table, he puts his hand on Wonwoo’s, before he laces their fingers together, and squeezes the older boy’s hand.

They just smile at each other, getting lost in each other’s eyes, as they sit in silence, the busy noise of the restaurant around them fading into the background as they just continue to bask in each other’s presence.

Their little moment is broken as the side dishes are brought out, yet they exchange smiles over the food being placed in front of them, before they thank the lady for bringing the food, and dig into their meal.

The conversation they have is lazy, friendly mock-banter. Not so much of the bickering Mingyu does with Bohyuk; rather a soft and more loving version in which he indulges Wonwoo in his stories, while inputting his own witty commentary here and there. They play argue at times, which is softened by the twinkle in their eyes as they do so, both of them smiling their way through the entire thing.

They end up finishing all the food (though it would be more surprising if they didn’t, considering Mingyu has an appetite more than enough for four people’s worth of food), and they walk out of the restaurant happy, their stomachs, and hearts, content.

Mingyu drives them down to the Han river, where they park, before getting out and strolling alongside the river, walking slowly as the sun begins to set. Late fall means that the days are getting shorter, and they walk hand in hand, sometimes talking, sometimes not. It’s wonderfully comfortable, and Mingyu couldn’t ask for anything else.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, feels on top of the world. The day had been incredibly fun, and he still has to bite the inside of his mouth at times to remind him that this is indeed, not a dream. The feel of Mingyu’s slightly bigger and rougher, yet warm, hand in his serves as a reminder that he’s not dreaming. That he actually is on a date with Kim Mingyu, the boy who’s stolen his heart.

His eyes wander to the way Mingyu’s leather jacket is stretched over his broad shoulders, to his sharp side profile, and to the way his eyes sparkle in adoration every time he looks down at Wonwoo. And Wonwoo can’t help but feel the pure  _ want  _ for the younger boy, in every way possible.

“Come, let’s take some pictures together,” Mingyu suggests, and Wonwoo agrees, because with the sunsetting in the background, this is ideal for an Instagram worthy shot. They pose together with their backs to the sunset over the river, and Wonwoo holds the phone, ensuring he gets both Mingyu and himself in the frame.

They end up playing around with filters for a bit, both of them laughing at the silly and cute things that pop up on their faces, which ends up with them taking way too many pictures. But it’s about midway through, when Wonwoo is eagerly tapping on another filter that he notices through the screen how Mingyu’s eyes are soft on him, not looking at the camera anymore, but rather, just staring at him. 

This makes Wonwoo turn around, pictures forgotten, as he lowers the phone, and looks up at Mingyu. And the pure look of  _ adoration  _ and  _ admiration  _ on his features has Wonwoo’s heart fluttering.

“Hyung,” Mingyu says, voice low, practically a whisper. Wonwoo doesn’t answer, only staring back into Mingyu’s eyes as he gravitates closer to the boy. One of Mingyu’s hands come to rest on the small of his back, as they both lean in, slowly, like magnets, before their lips make contact.

And this isn’t Wonwoo’s first time kissing Mingyu, but damn, does it feel like a first kiss all over again. The fireworks are still there, when their lips touch, and Wonwoo can’t help the small moan that leaves his lips, as his hands come up to rest on Mingyu’s shoulders, the taller’s own hand not on Wonwoo’s back coming to cup the older boy’s cheek.

Mingyu kisses him like he’s his most precious person. Like he’ll die without him. Like he  _ loves  _ him, which has Wonwoo only kissing him back even more passionately. One of his hands finds its way into Mingyu’s styled brown hair (which gave Mingyu that boyishly handsome look that Wonwoo always loved on him), while the other grabs onto the back of Mingyu’s neck, holding on like he’s desperate for him.

Mingyu’s hand on the small of his back is pushing him towards the other, and Wonwoo feels as though they’re still not close enough, despite being pressed up against each other. Mingyu seems to think the same way, as he pushes himself closer to Wonwoo, forcing the boy to arch his back, yet he can only kisses Mingyu back even fiercer.

The taller’s lips are soft on his own, with his tongue always so eager to probe Wonwoo’s mouth, despite having explored it multiple times. And each time, Wonwoo is more than happy to let Mingyu dominate him, finding the most pleasure in the needy way Mingyu kisses him. 

They part only because they’re running out of breath, and they both are panting into the small space between them, their noses still touching. The hand on Wonwoo’s cheek drops his waist, as Mingyu can only say “fuck, hyung,” between breaths, before Wonwoo is crashing their lips back together again.

He’s addicted to the way Mingyu kisses him, to the way Mingyu tastes, and the fact that Mingyu only complies, makes Wonwoo that much happier.

Wonwoo doesn’t even notice as Mingyu’s hands find their way up his shirt, caressing his flat stomach. His big, warm hands on Wonwoo’s heating up body despite the chill of mid-November has Wonwoo letting out a small moan, one that gets swallowed by Mingyu instantaneously. 

They part once more, and Mingyu leans in to pepper kisses across Wonwoo’s jawline, the older whining as he lets him do what he wants.

“Gyu,” he whimpers out, but Mingyu is too busy kissing his way down the column of Wonwoo’s neck, mouthing at the skin. His fingers tighten in Mingyu’s hair, as he lets his head fall to the side in an automatic response to Mingyu’s touch.

“Gyu,” he tries again, voice weak. Mingyu’s hands are still roaming his body, and his touch is maddening, that Wonwoo finally manages to say “Mingyu,” which gets the younger’s attention.

“Hrm?” he asks, moving back to look at Wonwoo in the eyes. And the loving look has Wonwoo thinking  _ ‘God, I fucking love this man’ _ when he says “Take me home,”

“What?” Mingyu asks, but Wonwoo grabs his arms, and looks into his eyes when he says “Take. Me. Home.”

Mingyu is silent for a moment, and Wonwoo lets out an inpatient whine when he leans in and says right up against Mingyu’s ear “I want you to wreck me. Take me home,”

And Mingyu must understand, because he’s quick to take Wonwoo’s hand in his, and they’re practically running back to the car.

The drive to what Wonwoo can only think is Mingyu’s house is torturously long, the tension building in the air between them making Wonwoo bite his lip in frustration.

It starts to pour between the time it takes for them to get to the Han river to Mingyu’s house, but neither of them care, as they run out into the pouring rain and right into Mingyu’s house. The moment the door is closed, they’re on each other again, soaked to the core, but neither care.

All Wonwoo cares about in that moment is the feeling of Mingyu’s lips on his. And this time, when Mingyu’s hand wanders under his shirt, he doesn’t stop at just the stomach, as his hand roams further up, playing with one of Wonwoo’s hard nipples.

“A-ah fuck, Mingyu,” Wonwoo whines, as he pulls away from their kiss. Mingyu lets out a growl-like noise, as he continues to mouth at Wonwoo’s neck, this time sucking on his skin. 

“W-what about your f-family- fuck!” Wonwoo only lets his head roll back as Mingyu bites his neck, only to soothe the skin with his tongue.

“Mom and dad are out of town. Minseo is sleeping over at her friend’s,” Mingyu supplies. Wonwoo lets out a noise of pure  _ want _ , as this information spurs him to kiss Mingyu again now that his fear of being caught in the act is gone.

It’s when Wonwoo’s leg brushes against the prominent and growing bulge in Mingyu’s pants, that Mingyu growls, before physically picking up Wonwoo, and carrying him to his room, bridal style. He throws Wonwoo onto his bed, albeit a bit roughly, but the sight of Mingyu throwing off his jacket, and taking off his top makes up for it, as the older can only watch Mingyu stride towards him, topless.

“I need you,” is all Mingyu says, as he cages Wonwoo in between his headboard and himself. Wonwoo can feel the heart radiating from Mingyu’s body, and he can only let out a needy whine as he leans forwards to kiss him again.

Wonwoo is pulling off his jacket as he continues to kiss Mingyu, throwing it off somewhere to the side of the bed, and leaving him in his wet white dress shirt. But before he can even do anything, Mingyu’s own fingers are coming to open his shirt, pulling away from the kiss to concentrate on getting those little plastic buttons through the holes.

The older boy’s face feels hot, with the way Mingyu is sitting between his spread legs, shirtless, with his tanned skin on display that has Wonwoo wanting to worship his body. But the taller is working the last buttons out, and he practically flings Wonwoo’s shirt open, pushing the material off his shoulders, and letting it pool around Wonwoo, still around the older boy’s wrists.

But Mingyu doesn’t care, because he’s greedily running his hands up and down Wonwoo’s fair skin, all smooth and unmarked. Wonwoo feels his cheeks heating up even more, with the way Mingyu begins to press kisses down his chest.

“Gyu, I-” Wonwoo is cut off when the boy presses a kiss to one of his nipples, the action causing Wonwoo to jerk at the faint feeling of pleasure he felt from that. Mingyu smiles up at him, that predatory look in his eyes, as he begins to lavish his nipple with attention, sucking on the small bud, while his hand tweaked the other one. Wonwoo can’t help the moans that begin to leave his mouth, as his hips cant upwards, in search of some sort of relief.

“Fuck, Mingyu, I, I need you, I can’t, fuck,” Wonwoo is crying out. One of his hands is buried in Mingyu’s hair keeping his head at his chest, but the other is twisting in the bed sheets. The hand that isn’t tweaking Wonwoo’s nipple travels downwards, and Wonwoo lets out a mewl at the way Mingyu cups his bulge over his jeans.

Mingyu pulls back to inspect his work, and is thoroughly pleased with the look Wonwoo is sporting. There’s a hickey on the side of his neck, and his entire face is flushed. His curly hair is disheveled, lips bruised and red, and his shirt is flung open with to show his chest, which is heaving. One of his nipples is coated in Mingyu’s saliva and is red, and the boy is practically calling out for Mingyu to wreck him.

“Look at you hyung. The sight you make, such a needy boy you are,” Mingyu says. Wonwoo whines, but he sits up, scrambling to undo Mingyu’s belt. Mingyu laughs, and gently pushes him back down. “Not yet, baby,” he says, which has Wonwoo whining in frustration. Mingyu only laughs again, as he begins to undo Wonwoo’s pants, and pulls them off his narrow hips, the older willingly aiding him by lifting his bottom half for Mingyu to toss his jeans off the side of the bed.

Mingyu’s eyes are trained on the bulge in Wonwoo’s blue boxer briefs. Wonwoo lets out a shaky breath as Mingyu palms his bulge, squeezing gently. A small squeak leaves his mouth when Mingyu begins to mouth his dick over his underwear, the hot air and slight friction making Wonwoo’s toes curl.

Finally, Mingyu pulls his underwear down his hips as well, freeing Wonwoo’s hard dick. The boy leaves his underwear hanging off of one of Wonwoo’s legs, because he’s too busy going to stroke the organ, making Wonwoo moan loudly. Mingyu thumbs the tip, spreading the precum over the tip of his cock, before dragging his big hand downwards, which has Wonwoo crying out.

At that point, Mingyu leaves Wonwoo’s dick alone, an action that has the boy whining at the loss of friction. But his fingers travel downwards to the small crevice between his legs.

Mingyu pets Wonwoo’s hole lightly, before carefully pressing a single finger in. Mingyu groans at the resistance, the tight ring of muscles not used to something intruding. But the thought of that tight heat wrapped around his dick has him hardening even more.

“On your hands and knees for me, baby,” Mingyu says lightly, helping Wonwoo up and into position. Wonwoo’s arms are shaking, and he isn’t sure they’re going to hold him up, but he does his best to obey.

“Such a good boy you are, my obedient baby boy,” Mingyu praises, which has Wonwoo blushing from the tip of his ears to his toes. But he can’t deny that he liked hearing that, and Mingyu smiles in a knowing way when he makes eye contact with the older for a moment.

Mingyu gets up from the bed to grab the lube, before returning, and he begins to drizzle a copious amount down the crack of Wonwoo’s ass. The older shivers at the cold, but when Mingyu starts to massage it into his hole, Wonwoo can’t help but stick his ass out even more. 

“That’s it, loosen up a bit for me, hyung. I need to be able to fit inside of you,” Mingyu says, as he begins to slip a single finger in. Wonwoo lets out a bitten off groan, as Mingyu works the single digit in and out of him. Wonwoo’s walls are fluttering, trying to get used to the intrusion, and the younger pats Wonwoo’s flank. “Relax hyung. It’ll make it easier,”

Mingyu starts to press open mouthed kisses to the back of Wonwoo’s neck and his shoulder, alternating between kissing him and sucking on his skin. He distracts him, so Wonwoo doesn’t notice as Mingyu slips another finger in beside the other one.

He’s rubbing the inside of Wonwoo’s walls, sinking his fingers deeper, and smiling to himself when Wonwoo moans loudly, his ass pushing back. “Found it,” Mingyu grins, as he moves his fingers forwards again, rubbing his prostate lovingly, causing Wonwoo to whine and cry out, head dipping between his shoulders.

Wonwoo’s arms are shaking from holding himself up, and Mingyu must notice this, because he’s urging the boy to just lie on his chest. The position is much easier on his upper body, but Wonwoo is flushing red from the way he lies there, ass in the air, and legs spread apart. It’s slutty, and humiliating, and Wonwoo would be lying if he said he didn’t feel more turned on from being like this.

“Look at you hyung, such a pretty hole you have,” Mingyu says. His fingers are still buried deep inside of the older, but he uses his other hand to trace a finger around the rim. Wonwoo stutters out a moan when Mingyu does this, only to gasp at the feeling of Mingyu’s fingers around his cock once more. The action makes Wonwoo’s legs spread unconsciously, as he leans back into the touch.

“F-fuck Gyu, I-” he bites off another moan as Mingyu suddenly leaves him, Wonwoo almost whining in disappointment.

But the younger boy is turning Wonwoo over onto his back, and Wonwoo is greeted with the sight of MIngyu undoing his belt, an action that has him both excited and nervous. Mingyu reaches over to grab a pillow from the head of his bed, pressing a kiss to Wonwoo’s lips in the process, and making him smile, as they move higher up the bed.

“So your back doesn’t hurt too much,” Mingyu says, as he shoves the pillow under Wonwoo’s lower back. The older says a silent thanks, but is quickly distracted with the way Mingyu is undoing his pants, and letting them pool around his knees.

Wonwoo can’t help but stare. He always thought Mingyu would be big, but looking at him now - the older boy lets out a small whimper.  _ ‘It’s not going to fit,’ _

Mingyu’s one of hands go to pump himself, as the other lifts Wonwoo’s legs one by one, and slings them over his shoulders. He’s picking up Wonwoo’s entire lower half, as he lines up to his hole, rubbing the tip of his huge dick against the small divot.

Despite Wonwoo’s initial fears, he can feel the adrenaline coursing through him. He whines, as Mingyu continues to tease him, which makes the younger laugh. “Please Mingyu!” Wonwoo cries, and Mingyu smirks, as he moves closer, making the tip press harder against Wonwoo’s hole. It’s not enough to penetrate him, though, and Wonwoo is whining in frustration.

“What is it baby, hrm?” Mingyu asks, voice condescending. Wonwoo is close to tears, and he wiggles his hips in Mingyu’s grasp, but the taller shakes his head. “Use your words, baby,”

“Please,” Wonwoo gasps out, but Mingyu only raises an eyebrow. Wonwoo is positive his face is burning, when he closes his eyes and says “please fill me up with your cock, Mingyu, please!”

And he’s rewarded instantly, as Mingyu starts to penetrate him, thrusting his length into the older boy, his grip bruising Wonwoo’s hip. But in the moment, Wonwoo doesn’t care, because stars are exploding behind his eyes.

It hurts and it burns and it feels so damn good, that Wonwoo can’t help the way his back arches upwards, or the way his toes curl, or how his eyes roll back in pure, unadulterated pleasure. It would be later that Wonwoo would think back to the way the pain and pleasure blend together and blush, but in the moment, he doesn’t feel anything but lust for the man atop of him.

Mingyu is having a hard time controlling himself, as he sinks into the older boy in one glide. He waits, feeling Wonwoo’s walls fluttering around his dick, obviously not used to having something inside of them, but the thought of Mingyu defiling Wonwoo, the perfect, angel-like boy, had Mingyu growing harder if even possible.

Not to mention how  _ tight  _ Wonwoo was around him, how hot and snug he was. It took every ounce of control Mingyu had to not just ravage the older boy in that moment.

“You good, hyung?” Mingyu barely manages to wheeze out. Wonwoo’s mouth is open in a silent scream, but the only indication Mingyu gets is a nudge to his shoulder by Wonwoo’s heel, and a slight nod. Mingyu grunts, as he hefts the older’s legs higher over his shoulder, before adjusting his grip on Wonwoo’s narrow hips, before he starts to move.

And the slide draws moans from both of them. Wonwoo feels like he’s being split in half, with how big Mingyu is inside of him, and Mingyu is in heaven. It takes everything inside of him to not just come right then and there.

“Fuck, you’re so tight hyung,” Mingyu raspses out into the space between them. He starts to pick up speed, slowly pumping into Wonwoo’s tight heat faster and faster, with Wonwoo’s hands going to grab Mingyu’s shoulders, nail clawing for purchase on his tanned skin. “A-ah! Mingyu, more, more, more, please, I  _ need  _ more!” Wonwoo cries, which has the older boy growling, as he grabs his headboard to brace himself, and starts thrusting his hips forwards.

The sound of his headboard hitting the wall echoes throughout the room, accompanied by Wonwoo’s cries of pleasure, and Mingyu’s drawn out moans. Despite literally being inside of the older, Mingyu feels like he can’t get enough, feels like he has to be closer, and he leans further down, effectively bending Wonwoo in half. The stretch burns, but Wonwoo can only mewl in satisfaction at the way it leaves him open for Mingyu to plunder him even better.

Wonwoo’s scratching red lines down Mingyu’s back, dull nails scrambling for purchase, as Mingyu continues to fuck the older, moaning deeply into the space between them. He captures Wonwoo’s lips with his own, swallowing every high-pitched whimper and cry of pleasure he lets out, and instead explores his mouth for the nth time, addicted to him. 

Every other thrust has Mingyu’s cock pressing up against Wonwoo’s prostate, sending spikes of pleasure up his spine, and Wonwoo doesn’t know how he manages to hit it so accurately, but he has to break away from the kiss so that he can  _ breathe,  _ moaning out loud as Mingyu continues to kiss his jawline and suck hickeys onto his collarbone. 

“Mingyu! I’m- I- fuck, Gyu I can’t,” Wonwoo manages to get out, as Mingyu continues to pound into him. He can feel his own dick trapped between them start to drip with precum, and Wonwoo swears he’s not going to last much longer. Not with the way Mingyu continues to abuse his prostate, or the sexy noises he’s letting out.

“Such a good boy for me, hyung, such a good boy,” Mingyu says, as he continues to thrust deep into his hole. He can feel his own orgasm approaching, and he takes Wonwoo’s cock into his hand, and starting jerking him off in time with his thrusting, which only sends Wonwoo into a fit of even heightened pleasure, as he starts to squirm under Mingyu’s touch, fingers gripping hard into the back of his neck, as his back arches beautifully, his nipples hard.

And he lets out another noise of pleasure as Mingyu attaches his lips to one of those buds, sucking and nipping it gently. 

“I’m coming, Gyu, I can’t hold it, I’m,” Wonwoo chokes out, and he finally lets go, splattering his own stomach and Mingyu’s hand with his cum. Stars explode behind his eyelids, and he can’t help the way he moans loud and long.

Mingyu stops for a moment, entranced by the beautiful face Wonwoo makes as he reaches his orgasm. He can feel his walls fluttering, tighter than ever around his cock, and Mingyu pops his lips off of Wonwoo’s chest, instead bringing his hand up to lick his cum off his fingers.

Wonwoo watches with lidded eyes, as Mingyu cleans his hand clean of Wonwoo’s cum. A smirk comes to his lips as he finishes, before Wonwoo’s grabbing Mingyu’s spit covered fingers and shoving them into his own mouth, sucking on his two digits. Mingyu’s smirk only widens, as he starts to move again, pulling out loud moans from Wonwoo, whose body is loose and open beneath him.

Mingyu speeds up, chasing his orgasm, which is so close, and Wonwoo is letting out the prettiest noises; high pitched ‘ah’s and the way he squirms from overstimulation is clear. Mingyu presses his lips to the older’s shoulder as he says “just a bit more, hold on for me baby,”

And just a few thrusts later, Mingyu’s hips stutter as he buries himself deep into the older boy, spilling his load, and filling him up with his cum. Wonwoo moans at the feeling, as Mingyu throws his head back, hips stuttering forwards to get more of Wonwoo’s heat.

There’s a moment of silence, before Mingyu slowly pulls out, and lets Wonwoo’s legs down, which fall spread open. Mingyu drops himself on the bed beside the older boy, before pulling him into his embrace, and burying his nose in Wonwoo’s sweaty hair.

They’re both breathing hard, as they bask in the warm afterglow of their orgasms, Wonwoo curled up into Mingyu’s chest, while the younger breathes in the older’s scent. The air is heavy with the smell of sex, but it’s warm and comforting between the two of them on Mingyu’s bed.

Mingyu is busy pressing soft kisses to Wonwoo’s head, as the older just  _ breathes _ , letting everything come back to him one by one. Wonwoo’s limbs feel heavy, and he can feel his eyelids drooping as he cuddles up next to Mingyu, letting his body heat help lull him to sleep. But Mingyu suddenly sits up, making Wonwoo whine.

“Come on hyung,” he says, pulling Wonwoo to his feet. “You need to get washed up,”

Wonwoo is in no state to protest, and he lets Mingyu help him into the shower. He’s in too much of a daze to notice much as Mingyu scrubs his body cleans for him, even going as far to clean out the cum dripping from him. There’s a moment where Mingyu clenches his fist, as he works on getting all of the cum out of Wonwoo’s hole, his fingers rubbing over the soft and swollen ring of muscle, but pulling away eventually. 

They get out of the shower together, and Mingyu rubs Wonwoo dry, before giving him a towel to semi-dry his hair. Mingyu does the same, before he brings the older back to the bed, and they climb in together, tossing off the dirty sheets and pillows (Mingyu promises himself he’ll deal with those later) and curl up under an old blanket Mingyu had in his closet.

Wonwoo falls asleep almost instantly, pressed against Mingyu’s chest, and using the older boy’s arm as a pillow. They’re both naked still, but Mingyu can only savour the feel of Wonwoo’s skin against his, as he gazes down at the look of peace on Wonwoo’s features.

“I love you, hyung,” Mingyu whispers to the quiet air. He knows Wonwoo is asleep, which is why he has the courage to say these type of things. Because he knows Wonwoo won’t be hearing them.

“I’ve loved you for a long time. But being together with you finally, makes all those years longing for you, worth it.”

* * *

The next morning, Wonwoo wakes up with a pain in his lower back. But it’s forgotten the moment he opens his eyes, as his vision is instantly filled with the sight of bronze skin.

Daring to peek upwards, his heart jumps when he sees Mingyu gazing down at him with all the fondness in the world in his eyes. Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say, as he gapes up at him for a moment, before Mingyu smiles softly, and says “hi,” 

His voice is all husky and  _ hot _ that is has Wonwoo blushing once more, something that Mingyu obviously notices from the way his smile only widens. Wonwoo can’t think of a coercive response so he just ends up saying “hi” back, and they lie there in each other’s arms, just looking at each other.

Wonwoo can feel his heart start to hammer in his chest just by looking at Mingyu. The fact they’re naked under the covers is enough to do that, but the feeling of his legs tangled up with Mingyu’s, the soft look in his eyes, and the way Mingyu presses his lips to Wonwoo’s forehead every now and then has him melting.

_ ‘Is this what it feels like to fall in love?’  _ Wonwoo thinks to himself. His cheeks heat up once more, and he hides his face in Mingyu’s chest, enjoying the way it rumbles comforting when Mingyu laughs. He can hear the younger ask “what?” but Wonwoo refuses to come out from the warmth and comforting scent of his firm chest. Mingyu doesn’t push, but instead, wraps his strong arms around Wonwoo, and rolls so that Wonwoo is lying on his chest. Wonwoo lets out a small laugh, as he looks up, resting his chin on the older boy’s chest, smiling up at him.

“Hyung,” Mingyu starts and Wonwoo lets out a small hum. He’s busy pressing his lips to the expanse of skin presented before him, and Mingyu lets out a shaky sigh, as he grabs the older’s hand.

“Hyung, I-” he stops himself and shakes his head. “I know that I, uh, we kinda skipped a lot of steps,” Mingyu says, ears becoming red. He clears his throat and continues. “But I would really like it if, um, you know. You would be my boyfriend,” 

It’s Wonwoo’s turn to laugh, as he props himself up. He makes it so that he’s no longer lying on top of the boy, but sitting beside him, the sheets falling off his bare form. Mingyu can feel his insides flip at the sight of all the smooth skin, but something inside him feels a sense of pleasure when he sees the many purple marks all over Wonwoo’s neck and collarbones.

“I did say after a date, huh,” Wonwoo says aloud. Mingyu nods, hopeful, and Wonwoo smiles at him, as he leans in to give him a kiss. Mingyu hand flies up to cup Wonwoo’s cheek, rubbing the soft skin under his thumb, as Wonwoo smiles into the kiss. 

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, you dummy,” Wonwoo says into the space between them once they’ve pulled away. The older smiles fondly at Mingyu, brushing his own hand against his cheek, which in turn has Mingyu’s heart bursting in joy. He sits up quickly, his actions making Wonwoo jump, as Mingyu leans in to kiss him again, hands cupping his cheeks oh-so-gently.

“Really?” Mingyu breathes out between kisses, and Wonwoo laughs against his lips, as he pulls away, only to have Mingyu follow him with his lips, and press them all over his face, as Wonwoo says “yes!”

They roll around in bed for a while, kissing, tickling, and teasing each other, before Wonwoo finally pushes himself up and grabs his phone, glancing at the time.

“I should probably get going,” Wonwoo says. He looks over at Mingyu, who’s sitting up as well, but with the way the sheets fall to reveal his toned chest, Wonwoo can’t help but let his eyes eat up the sight before him, before he turns away with a subtle blush.

“Already? Can’t you stay a bit longer?” Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo laughs, leaning over the bed to press a kiss to Mingyu once more, before he picks up his underwear from the ground and slides it on.

“My mom’s going to freak out if I’m gone all of today too,” Wonwoo says, collecting his clothes from the day before. His dress shirt is still wet, and he frowns at it, which has Mingyu laughing, as he slides out of bed as well.

Not bothering to dress himself, he walks over to his closet in all his naked glory (which has Wonwoo admiring his backside, but also telling himself to look away) before he pulls out a hoodie and hands it to the older.

“Here, this hoodie is slightly small on me, you can have it,” he says, and Wonwoo thanks him, before pulling it over his head. Even if it’s a bit small on Mingyu, it’s still a bit loose on Wonwoo, but the older still smiles up at Mingyu and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Mingyu’s heart pounds at how  _ adorable  _ Wonwoo looks, especially in his hoodie. His curly hair, his glasses, the oversized hoodie - Mingyu can’t help the way he lets out a sigh, before gathering Wonwoo in his arms, and hugging him close to his body.

He presses his lips to Wonwoo’s forehead, before looking down at the slightly shorter male. Wonwoo looks up at him, eyes bright and mouth in a slight smile, as Mingyu brushes his thumb over the apple of his cheek.

“Perfect,” he mumbles, more to himself than anyone else, but if the blush on Wonwoo’s cheeks is anything to go by, he did hear that comment.

Mingyu ends up getting dressed himself, not wanting to let Wonwoo walk home (Especially judging by the slight limp he tries to conceal) and they make their way to Jeon’s house. Wonwoo ends up borrowing a scarf from Mingyu too, in an attempt to cover up all the hickeys on his neck (though Mingyu would rather Wonwoo wear those marks with pride, he understands how it could get awkward when he walks into the house like that).

Just like that fateful night how many weeks ago, Mingyu walks Wonwoo up to the door. They stare into each others eyes, soft smiles on both their lips, as they lean in for a kiss, only to be interrupted when the door opens.

“I was- oh!” The two boys jump away from each other to see Seulgi, in her pajamas, standing in the open doorway. They all stare at each other for a second, before a grin slowly comes to the girl’s features, and she waves her hands. “Sorry about that. As you were,” she just says, before closing the door. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, and Mingyu smiles good-naturedly, especially when they see movement out of the corner of their eyes, and spot both Seulgi and their mother watching through the window with excited grins.

“Oh my god,” Wonwoo groans, but Mingyu just laughs, as he distracts the older boy with a kiss. Wonwoo can’t help but let himself melt into the simple action, despite having kissed Mingyu enough for multiple lifetimes in the past 24 hours. 

“I’ll see you,” Mingyu says, when they finally part. He leans his forehead against Wonwoo’s and the older boy nods, and he says (quite breathlessly) “See you,”

They both laugh, but Wonwoo presses his lips to Mingyu’s once more, softly, as he waves goodbye, and lets himself into the house.

Mingyu drives away from the Jeon’s with a big smile on his face.

* * *

“Soooo,” Seulgi says as Wonwoo walks into the house. Both his sister and his mother are sitting in the living room, looking at him expectantly, and Wonwoo can only groan, as he walks away.

“I’m happy for you, son!” Wonwoo can hear his mom call, while Seulgi yells “Can’t believe you finally got laid!”

“Shut up noona!” Wonwoo yells back, as he walks upstairs, shaking his head. He makes a beeline for the bathroom, as shuts the door behind him, before taking off the scarf and inspecting Mingyu’s handiwork.

And Wonwoo can only groan when he sees the many purple bruises lining the column of his neck, with one even on his lower jawline. Pulling Mingyu’s hoodie downwards, and he spots even more all over his collarbones, and possibly even lower.

Before he can even get the scarf back on, the door is opening, and Wonwoo turns around on instinct to see Bohyuk. He stares at his younger brother for a second, as Bohyuk stares back, obviously taking in what he’s seeing, before he makes a face, and backs away.

“Mingyu’s a fucking vampire, what’s wrong with him,” Bohyuk comments, nose wrinkled, as he goes back into his own room. Wonwoo wants to hit his head against the bathroom sink. Why does no one in his family respect his private life?

Going into his own room, Wonwoo changes, pulling on a turtleneck and changing his pants. But it would be a lie to say he didn’t bury his nose in Mingyu’s hoodie, breathing in the lingering scent of the younger, and feeling his heart skip a beat.

Perhaps falling for Kim Mingyu was one of the best things Wonwoo has ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to leave this series as a two parter, but after some thinking and talking with friends, I've considered adding onto this universe... I do happen to have some rough planning for a Jicheol side story but nothing's set in stone...but I do have some ideas surrounding spin-offs for Jicheol, Seoksoon, Junhao and Yoonhong (If I can fit them in here haha)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this lil epilogue! I've been working on some other side projects so do watch out for more meanie action in the future!
> 
> The title is taken from Jungkook of BTS's solo song _Euphoria_
> 
> As always, lots of love to all my lovely readers, commenters, and subscribers~ you guys truly are the best and the reason I continue to write~
> 
> \- Eunhae


End file.
